Octubre 6
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: "Por un momento olvido sus preocupaciones y por un momento se dedicó a vivir el momento" Los mugiwara festejan el cumpleaños de Law muy a su estilo. [Mencion de LawNa]


Yo sé que ya paso demasiado tiempo del cumpleaños de Law pero mi vida hasta ahorita me dio tiempo de transcribirlo y subirlo.

Que lo disfruten

6 de octubre

Una serie de eventos desafortunados, te llevan a hacer cosas desesperadas.

Ese es mi caso, siendo capitán de mi propia tripulación y un pirata reconocido por el gobierno mundial… mis deseos de venganza hacia ese hombre me llevaron a tomar ciertas decisiones desesperadas.

Manipular a ese hombre fue tarea fácil, me debe la vida, asía que accedió a crear nuestra alianza sin preguntar.

Si tripulación en cambio, no fue tan fácil de convencer, en especial el segundo a bordo, no confiaba en mí para nada. Así paso la primera semana de nuestro largo viaje a Dessrosa, poco a poco fui ganándome la confianza de todos, el reno me admiraba como Medico, fue pan comido, irónico que yo lo digo.

Con la arqueóloga fue cuestión de cruzar algunas palabras, no hay mujer más sombría que ella en el Nuevo mundo ahora lo puedo asegurar. Aunque no es natural en mi a veces me sentaba a pescar con Usopp-ya, fue así como gane su confianza, Franky-ya y Brook-ya, ese par de ancianos pervertidos con solo mencionar el bikini que usaría Nami-ya ese día comenzaban a charlar animadamente, eran en cierta forma divertidos.

Por otra parte el cocinero, con no fue tan sencillo, hasta que elogie sus platillos y como olvidas esas noches con Nami-ya, fue cuestión de indirectas para que los dos pasáramos las noches juntos. Así paso la primera semana… una gran semana, aunque poco me relacionaba con la vida activa del Thousand Sunny. Sabía con precisión "quirúrgica" donde y que hacían cada miembro de la tripulación.

El trayecto a Dessrosa duraría aproximadamente tres semanas. Siempre fue la misma rutina, me sentaba debajo de los árboles de mandarinas de Nami-ya. Repasaba en mi cabeza el plan, una y otra vez.

A prueba de fallas, me repetía a mí mismo como si de un mantra se tratase. Entregaría al bastardo de César y tendría lo que yo quería a cambia, la cabeza de Don Quixote Do Flamingo en mis manos… claro está, esa parte no se las mencione a los sombreros de paja y es irrelevante que ellos se enteren.

Pensar en Do Flamingo, me hace recordar el pasado… uno muy desagradable, aun que de no ser por EL yo no estaría vivo, mi muerte era inevitable pero gracias a ese hombre y sus titánicos esfuerzos por salvar mi vida hoy soy lo que soy…. Todo se lo debo a él…. Todo se lo debo a Cora-San.

Llevo años planeando este ataque, mi venganza con la familia Do Quixote, hacia "Doffy"… Decidí dejar el pensar en el pasado y concentrarme en el futuro, deje mi inseparable Katana reposando en la cubierta del barco y me recosté en los mandarinos de Nami-ya, con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y mi gorra cubriéndome los ojos, sentir la brisa salina es un deleite que pocas veces en mi submarino puedo hacerlo. Disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando sentí el cálido e inconfundible tacto de Nami-ya en forma de caricia sobre mi rostro, rápido alce mi vista asía ella, que juguetonamente salió corriendo el plantío de mandarinas adentrándose en el Sunny, tome mi Katana y acomode mi sombrero, Salí corriendo tras de ella, esa mirada y la forma en que me toco solo pueden significar una cosa y en este es el momento perfecto para eso.

La perseguí por el baño, en su dormitorio, seguí sus pasos hasta la cabeza del león, la vi subir las escaleras de la cocina, apresure mi paso hasta llegar a dicho lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada, me asome por la escotilla de la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada sobre la mesa, empuje la puerta y antes de poner un pie dentro de la cocina toda la tripulación estaba sobre mí.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAW!- gritaron al unísono… hoy es mi cumpleaños… como pude olvidarlo, estando en el mar las cosas suelen olvidarse y el pasar del tiempo es algo irrelevante.

-¿Cómo sabían la fecha?- pregunte

-Nuestro capitán lleva un registro de los acontecimientos importantes- rápidamente contesto la arqueóloga.

Y así fue como la fiesta comenzó, el cocinero preparaba cantidades exorbitantes de comida, la música del esqueleto-ya no dejo de sonar en todo el día, tarde, noche y madrugada.

Pese a ser un anoche para celebrar, me la pase separado de ellos, distante, sentado en la barandilla del Sunny viendo como los Mugiwara celebraban mi nacimiento.

Bebimos sake, champagne y cualquier tipo de alcohol que pudieron encontrar, estos piratas son de carrera larga.

Comimos langosta, caviar y carne, prácticamente cualquier cosa que se pudiera cocinar.

También hubo regalos, lo que más aprecie fue un libro de medicina que Chopper-ya me regalo. Fue una noche para recordar, el bullicio en el baro fue disminuyendo y de a poco la música se detuvo. No supe cómo ni en qué momento fue a dar al camarote en el que me hospedaba temporalmente.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muy sediento – Maldita Resaca- Pero por alguna razón extraña esa estúpida sonrisa no se desvanecía de mi rostro. Me senté al borde de la cama. Me percate de la ausencia de ropa en mi cuerpo.

-Tienes cara de idiota- escuche en forma de susurro detrás de mí. Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver algunos cabellos naranjas entre las sabanas.

-Definitivamente una noche para recordar –

"_**Por un momento olvido sus preocupaciones y por un momento se dedicó a vivir el momento"**_

Espero lo disfrutaran al final salió un one shot aunque pretendía que fuera un drabble. Espero sus comentarios. Críticas constructivas c:

Saludos y mis mejores deseos. Iris – Zky .


End file.
